Wishin' Goodbye Didn't Exist
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Breanna has to leave the ones she loves, while missing her child... She begins to wish that Goodbye never existed NAMES CHANGED FOR OBVIOUS REASONS


**Dedicated to my Ima; ''Deannah'' I love you with all my heart and wish I never had to leave your embrace, I miss you all tons and wish could be back there with you and that I could have ''Caitlin'' with me too. Habishka forever and always. MWAH.**

Stood at the airport with tears threatening to spill over and down her cheeks, Breanna hugged her mother tightly, as tight as she could, hoping that if she holds her close enough then she won't ever have to let go, "I love you", she whispers softly into her mother's ear. The feel of her mother's arms around her made her feel safer than she had ever felt before, and she felt like she belonged there with her mother. Now she felt like she was leaving her family behind, along with the place that she felt safe enough in to call home.

Her mother; Deannah kept her arms around Breanna tightly as she whispered, "I love you too", neither knowing why they were whispering, it just seemed a way to keep their moment private from the prying eyes of the passers by, whose eyes seemed to be attracted to the moment.

Breanna knew she would have to go soon, she knew she had to catch the flight back to England, but she saw no valid reason why she should, why should she have to let go of her mother to go back to a place that she never wanted to be in the first place? Why should she have to leave her brothers and sister to go back to wishing she could be with them? Why should she have to go back to a place where she missed everyone, when she had a family right where she stood at this very moment? The only reason she would be leaving this place was because the government's rules on Immigration. She closed her eyes as she hugged her other tighter and silently prayed to G-d that s/he would make a way for her to stay with her family.

She looked around her, seeing the smiles of her true family, she smiled back, forcing the salty drops to stay hidden beneath the charade of calm and peace. She hugged her family goodbye, and tried to keep her emotions under check, she clung to her sister for what felt like the last time ever, she never wanted to have to say goodbye to her. To her, her sister; Lisa was the most amazing sister ever, she loved her to bits, and totally idolized the older woman, she smiled as she hugged her sister, she knew in her heart how much she would miss her, and she knew that she would wish everyday that she could be there to randomly hug her, and to spend time with her, but she wouldn't realize how much she would miss the little things until she was back on UK soil.

She hugged each of her brothers, knowing she would miss messing around with them and playing games with them, she knew she would miss playing outside with them and laughing and joking with them. She smiled and hugged her father, she would miss him; he always had a way of making her laugh, even if he didn't mean to. She smiled at the memories of Ohio, and wished she could live within her memories forever.

She returned to her mother's embrace fast as though if she were away from her mother's arms for too long then she would vanish into thin air, and she hugged her mother as tight as she could. Tears won the war as they slipped down her cheeks. Breanna put her head down trying to hide from everyone that she was crying, that was something she would never openly admit to doing, well apart from to her mother of course.

Clinging to her mother, she never wanted to let go. Reluctantly she pulled out from her mother's loving embrace, whispering she missed her already, every word she spoke made her tears worse, she stopped talking, and waved as she walked through those dreaded gates.

Going through the motions of the security checks, she distracted herself by pretending that her daughter; Caitlin was there with her, along with her family. She smiled to herself as she imagined it… she just wished that she never had to leave. She wished she could have her baby girl here in Ohio with her, so that her dreams could come true.


End file.
